


Into The Night

by Dragon_Dweller



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bottom Fíli, Durincest, M/M, Top Kíli, late night sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 06:52:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1256953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Dweller/pseuds/Dragon_Dweller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a night of teasing at the bar Fili and Kili end the night well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into The Night

Kili opened the front door to the house, turning back to pull his brother, Fili against him and pressing his lips to his in a hungry kiss. They'd been out most of the night at the tavern, but barely drank in the dark back corner. Bending slightly, Kili picked Fili up, wrapping his legs around his waist and walking backwards into the house, stopping only long enough to close and lock the front door. Fili's hands went through and tangled into his brown hair as Kili's hands disappeared inside his shirt and got them upstairs to his room without waking up their Ma. They had success in both areas, getting to his room with minimal sound and Kili removing Fili's shirt, Fili pulling open his button down shirt along with it. He laid Fili down on his messy unmade bed, tugging off his pants and moaning as his eyes moved over Fili's body. He kissed his way up his lean belly, chest and neck to his lips again. Fili's hands went to Kili's pants as they kissed heated and hungry, opening them and pushing them and his boxers down, letting him kick them the rest of the way off, his shirt still on, but wide open. Kili slid his hand down Fili's side and over his thigh, slipping it between his legs, smiling at Fili's little whimper like moan he made as Kili fondled his heavy sack, he was already wet from all his teasing at the bar and on the way home and up the stairs, Kili could tell by his expressions, the way he bit his lip and moaned, he was already close to coming then and there.

“Kee...” he whined softly, pushing up against him and gripping his shoulders.

Kili clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth, slipping a finger into Fili and kissing the nook of his neck and shoulder as Fili took a sharp breath in at the invasion. He moved his finger in him twice before slipping in a second finger, he wanted Fili open, but not have him come to being opened. He moved his fingers inside Fili easily, kissing his neck and rubbing his cheek soothingly against Fili's. He wrapped his arms tightly around underneath Kili's arms, turning his face into his neck. Kili pulled his fingers from him, taking himself in his hand and guiding himself to Fili's entrance, his head already dripping with precum. He watched Fili's eyes slowly roll back and closed, listened to him sigh softly and relax his whole body. Kili never had a anyone react to him like Fili does with him, when they had sex, whether it was slow and easy like now or hard and fast like they did sometimes, the moment he was inside, Fili relaxed and a faint smile of happiness would come across his lips, Kili didn't really understand it, but he loved it.

He drew back and pushed back into him slowly, but deeply, twisting his upper body some and grabbing the back of Fili's knee in his hand and pulling his leg up some. He kept the slow and deep pace, Fee's hand pressing up his chest, his nails digging into his upper chest below his collarbone sharply as he threw back his head, pressing up against him as he hit his g-spot with a thrust, he cried out from the bolts of pleasure shooting through him from it and Kili blushed, dropping his head forward to rest his forehead against his collarbone, jerking his hips forward to make Fili cry out like that again, not caring if their Ma heard them, he wanted to hear that sound again and he did, a bit louder even. Fili hooked the leg Kili wasn't holding, around his waist, his hand moved from his chest to his shoulder, squeezing his shoulder tightly as he bit down on his lip to keep himself from crying out again, knowing that he should really be quiet so they didn't bother their Ma down the hall. Kili lifted his head hearing the muffled and frustrated cry emanating from Fili. He saw him biting his lip to quiet himself and frowned, not wanting him to do that.

“Don't.” He panted softly, moving his hand from Fili's leg to his face, his thumb resting on his bottom lip and chin, getting him to let his lip go from between his teeth and kissed his softly. “I wanna hear you.” Kili whispered against his lips.

Fili smiled blushing, and brushing Kili's hair away from his sweaty face, cupping his cheek in the process. He took a sharp breath in suddenly, his eyelids half closing, but his eyes rolling completely back into his head as Kili hit his spot again. Pressing himself there firmly and rubbing his length against his spot, purposely, Kili grinned, rubbing against Fili's spot inside of him harder, feeling his stomach swim with pleasure and sensation, hearing him moan and whimper, digging his nails into Kili's shoulder and back. Kili brushed his damp blond hair from his forehead, pressing his lips there as he started thrusting into him again, both of them moaning in time together. Kili thrust one more time into Fili roughly, making him cry out the loudest with it as he buried himself deep inside of him, growling as he did. His mouth dropped open and his eyes squeezed shut as he spilled all of his load into Fili, feeling him tense around him, he opened his eyes again to see him come from the friction between their bodies and thrust into him again, weakly, watching him and his expressions, listened to his mew with pleasure. Fili's toes curled and his heel dug into the bed as his climax washed over him, he squeezed and kneaded Kili's shoulder, digging his nails into it as well as he pushed back his head, his throat exposed. Kili pressed his lips to Fili's throat, to the pounding pulse point there.

“Kee....” He moaned out his name at the height of his climax.

“Fee...” he panted back against his throat, cupping the side of his neck in his hand.

When they spilled every drop of their release and relaxed their tense bodies, Kili slipped out from inside of him, sitting up to finally take off his shirt and tossing it to the floor and wrapped Fili's legs around his waist, putting an arm around his waist and pulling Fili flush and secure against him before moving to lay on his back on the bed with Fili laying on top of him, his face buried into his neck. He rubbed his brother's back and ran his fingers through his hair, their breathing going back to normal.

“I love you.” Kili whispered quietly into his ear.

“I love you too, Kee.” Fili whispered back against his neck.

Kili turned his head, kissing Fili's temple as he tilted to his side to lay Fili on the bed and sat up. Getting out of bed, Kili padded into the bathroom and wet a soft cloth with nice warm water before going back to the bed and rolling Fili onto his back with a chuckle as he groaned in protested of being moved after he got comfortable again. Kili wiped the warm cloth between Fili's legs, cleaning off the sticky mess of their release off of him, then doing the same to himself after Fili was clean. He tossed the cloth into the sink through the bathroom doorway and laid back down, pulling Fili under the blankets and against him as he did.

“G'night, Fee.” he whispered, slowly letting a sound sleep take him.

“Night, Kee.” Fili answered, doing the same.


End file.
